


Over Dessert

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He proposes on her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Dessert

He proposes on her birthday, and for all her perspicuity, she inexplicably doesn’t see it coming. Five years into the relationship, and she doesn’t see it coming. He picks her up at headquarters, swinging into the parking garage and pulling up by the elevator as the new Major Case Squad walks out. She stops to throw her things in the trunk, and Gibbs catches Tony’s eye through the windshield, smiles slightly, and offers the most minute of nods.

She misses this, too, and he squeezes her hand when she gets in the car. They stop at their apartment to change, and it’s not until she realises they’re heading toward the roof of one of the best restaurants in D.C. that she shoots him a funny look.

“Tony, where are we going?”

He grins again, bowing and ushering her out of the elevator with a flourish. “Happy birthday, Ziva,” he says, leading her to a candlelit table overlooking the city.

“Tony!” She protests the extravagance, and he laughs.

“Shush. Enjoy it.”

She misses the owner—an old friend of Tony’s—shooting him a thumbs-up behind her back, so when he looks her in the eye over the tiramisu and asks, “Will you marry me?” she’s stunned into silence. By the time his expression has turned wary, she’s conscious again—enough to manage, “Yes.”

She's trying hard to keep a straight face, but the smile wins, drawn out by the grin that lights up his expression and brightens his eyes. Flipping open a little velvet box, he slides the diamond on her finger.

As he brings her hand to his lips, kissing her ring finger, she swears she hears him say, “Good,” his smile teasing; his eyes say “thank you.”

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
